runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Gunnar's Ground
September 28th, 2010 Hi there everybody! Let's get started right away as it's been so long since we last updated and we've got a lot of new stuff to get through. First up, you may remember the new quests we introduced a while ago. Well, all those new quests have gone but do not fear for we've come up with something new to replace them: a tasks system. Tasks can be accessed from a purple icon sub-tab in the quest tab. They are the newest replacement for miniquests and encompass everything from old favorites like Sheep Shearer to more challenging adventures like The Shadow Sword. This means one big thing - Romeo and Juliet is back! However, as we outlined in our blog, there was a reason for taking it away - it might persuade newer players to quit. Due to this, the task system can only be accessed when a player has 30 or more quest points, at least 30 in at least 15 skills and completed one diary or more to easy level or higher. This means that, even though only slightly better players can get tasks, free players can also do some tasks. To acknowledge the hard task free players face, we've introduced a new skillcape just for them - the Free Mastery cape. To match this, a new Mastery cape has been introduced for masters. If you're really a master, I shouldn't need to tell you where to get them. That about sums up our updates for today. Now get out there and get tasking! Tasks Task Cape The task cape costs 99k to buy from Orlando Smith in Varrock Museum. It has the same stat bonuses as every other skillcape when untrimmed and the same as the quest cape, achievement diary cape or music cape when trimmed. It is these three capes that can trim the task cape. The cape itself is light purple with the task symbol (a purple version of the quest symbol) in the centre. The trim is dark blue. The task emote is the same as the quest cape or achievement diary cape but with the purple instead of the blue or green. Free Mastery Cape The free mastery cape can be bought and worn once the player has completed every free-to-play quest, task and achievement diary, unlocked all free music and reached 99 in all free skills (including 120 Dungeoneering) without ever becoming a member. The only exception is if the player only trained member's skills when a member. The cape costs 99k and can be bought from the Guildmaster in the Champions' Guild. It also comes with a skillcape hood. The cape and hood randomly changes colours between the untrimmed versions of the quest, achievement diary, task, music and all free skill capes. Any one of the free skill emotes can be performed from a special screen that when the skillcape emote icon is selected. The cape itself is also sparkly so that it can't be mistaken for regular skillcapes. Like the quest, music, achievement diary and task capes, the cape becomes unavailable once a new quest, music track, achievement diary, task or skill is released and this must be completed to regain the ability to wear the cape. It provides 2x the bonus of a regular untrimmed skillcape: Mastery Cape The mastery cape is very similar to the free mastery cape but also requires completion of every members' task, quest and achievement diary, unlocking of every members' music track and reaching 99 (or 120 for Dungeoneering) is every single skill. However, these objectives can be completed while free or members. It, and the matching hood, cost 99k to buy from Radimus Erkle in the Legends' Guild. Like the free mastery cape, it cycles randomly between different skillcape designs - this time trimmed versions - and is sparkly to distinguish it from other capes. It to has 2x the bonuses of a regular skillcape, but a trimmed one: